


小明星系列-探班

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: *人物OOC OOC OOC*富二代天然黑纽特Ax浪荡又纯情小明星哥O*接受不了设定请速速离场 很泥 然后涉及Mpreg





	1. 上

    说实话在片场看到纽特，忒休斯并没有觉得过于惊讶，毕竟它早已见识过对方的“小小癖好”，唯一让他觉得意料之外的就是一贯害羞、腼腆、看上去温和和煦如春风的纽特，他的小男孩此刻正沉着一张脸，脸色黑的像是一块发霉的煤炭，纽特的手插在裤子口袋里，风吹过大衣拉起一个翻滚的卷，倒是瞧上去气势逼人。忒休斯得承认，这样的纽特更辣了，他一下戏便往他那个方向奔，还吹了声不大不小的流氓口哨。忒休斯身上还穿着戏里那套剪裁得当的高级定制西服，他皮肤白，稍稍运动下，脸便红得像是一颗成熟的红苹果。

    “你怎么来探班了？”忒休斯问道，“我以为你们考试周刚开始。”

    纽特依旧冷着一张脸，一言不发拽住忒休斯的手腕，将人带去保姆车休息。嘿，这像是什么铁腕政策，忒休斯想到，另一只空闲的手下意识地护着自己的腹部。纽特瞥见他的动作，没好气地干巴巴说道：“现在知道宝贝了？还有我的考试周上个星期就结束了。”保姆车里有张舒适柔软的橘色沙发椅，纽特现在正坐在那儿，他拍拍自己的大腿，示意忒休斯之后该做些什么。

    忒休斯自知理亏，乖乖地跨坐在纽特腿上，同纽特平视。最近他的戏份确实多了几场动作戏，他讪讪地望着纽特，回道：“我已经很小心了，不会有事的，纽特……你可以相信我。”他又眨巴眨巴那双犯规的蓝灰色眼睛，附在纽特耳边吹了口气，调节气氛打趣道：“你今天是吃了多少火药？再说了，我不是靠自己交换来的这次机会吗，我的男孩。”说着，他不安分地手指开始撩拨起纽特棕色的卷发，一圈一圈绕在手指上瞧上去像个戒指。“你又不乖地监控我哦，纽特。”忒休斯拍拍纽特的脸蛋，轻笑。

    “情势所需，忒休斯，”纽特瞪着他那双无辜的小鹿眼睛，嘴巴瘪着，头埋在忒休斯的臂弯之中，闷闷地说道，“你知道的，你不再是一个人了。”他娓娓道来，吸吸鼻子，直到让鼻腔之间都充斥着自己Omega身上的那股令人安心的麦香味，“你还有我——还有我们的孩子，忒休斯，请你别这么自私，并不是不信任你，只是我真的很害怕。”

    更为年长的Omega总是善解人意的，他看出自己的Alpha的不安，他的忧愁与担忧也沿着他们的精神联系告诉了他。忒休斯拍拍他的背，如同唱起温馨的摇篮曲，吹散纽特那些顾虑和操心，他说道：“我知道，我都知道。”接着，他拉过纽特的手，让其附在他的腹部上方，感受隐匿在这里面的蓬勃生机，明年春夏交际的时候这儿便会长出枝丫，而白鹳筑的巢仍停留在屋顶的烟囱旁，等待着新生儿的第一声啼哭。“你能感受到你的小太阳嘛？医生说三个月之后就安全了，你不用太过担心，况且我的戏也快要杀青了，蜜糖。”

    事实上，纽特已经不那么生气了，但他还是装作气鼓鼓的样子，咬了一口忒休斯脖子后面的腺体，“你还没让我消气呢，忒休斯。”

    “医生说——”

    “别糊弄我，忒休斯。”

    忒休斯叹了口气，挑起眉，大腿开始磨蹭着纽特已经站起来的性器，慢慢解开对方上衣的纽扣，食指在纽特裸露的胸膛前滑动。“不过确实，我感觉坏小孩‘这里’没消气呢。”

 

-TBC-


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *人物OOC OOC OOC  
> *富二代天然黑纽特Ax浪荡又纯情小明星哥O  
> *接受不了设定请速速离场 很泥 然后涉及Mpreg  
> *本章涉及BJ

    忒休斯蹲下来，埋在纽特双腿之间，手指灵巧解开Alpha的皮带，皮扣解开、拉链拉下发出“嚓嚓”的响声。“你看上去气还很大，嘿，瞧瞧这儿。”忒休斯揶揄调侃，挑起眉毛，牙齿叼住纽特穿着的弹性白色内裤的一边慢慢拉下来，而那根正勃发的阴茎刚好弹在他的脸上。但忒休斯实际并不是恨介意自己的脸上沾满男性费洛蒙的味道，事实上，Omega的天性让他对此甘之如饴，而他爱极了纽特那股。“你今天是真的很生气，纽特，就连这里也是。”忒休斯张开嘴，慢慢含入伞状的头部，就像在吸着一个棒棒糖那样凹起脸颊吮吸、吞吐着，仿佛他的脸庞天生属于这根阴茎，粉嫩的舌尖扫着、舔舐着顶端不断渗出粘液的小口，鼻息之间都是属于另一个人的信息素味和麝香味，与此同时，忒休斯漂亮、骨节分明的手开始顺着柱体的部分上下把弄，他抬眼看纽特，Alpha的喉结耸动，咬着牙，橄榄绿色的眼睛泛红，手上不知轻重地揉搓着忒休斯的头发。“……够了，忒休斯，你知道我想要的是什么。”纽特闷哼道，忒休斯太会口了，而他不想提前缴械，“不仅仅是这些。”

    “那你想要什么？”忒休斯眨着眼睛，明知故问道，像个纯情的婊子一般无辜又多情。“说出来，纽特，也许我能实现。”他不再套弄纽特的阴茎，转而爬上沙发，拉过对方的手，让那只温暖、带着茧子，如同砂砾般粗糙地大手直接接触他已经湿润如雨后草坪的后面。“你想要什么，孩子？”忒休斯贴在纽特耳朵边，呢喃，如同阿刻罗俄丝的子女唱出诱惑人心的曲调，诱惑船上的水手。

    纽特苦笑一声，找到忒休斯的嘴唇，与之交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，舌头探进口腔内部，同Omega的交缠、缠绵在一块儿，像是赫尔墨斯手杖上缠绕着的蛇那样。他叹了口气，无奈认输道：“好吧，忒休斯，你得到你想要的了——我想操你。”纽特的手指在忒休斯穴口旁打转，只浅浅插入一个指节就又立马缩回，令人食髓知味。忒休斯已经没有力气支撑自己的身体，瘫软成一滩水洼，搭在纽特身上，紧紧搂住对方就像是抓住一块儿最后的浮木那样，而他知道他现在正在欲海之中浮沉，大浪拍碎理智的船帆，彻底屈服于潮湿的欲望，在甲板上赤裸裸接受海水的侵袭。

    此刻，忒休斯的眼角已经沁出生理性的泪水，面上带着情欲的潮红，止不住挺起胸部磨蹭纽特身上粗糙的衣料。他喘息着，断断续续说道：“这…这算是对我的报复吗，男孩？”他抬起臀部用结实的大腿夹住Alpha蓄势待发的阴茎，开始摩擦。“是嘛，纽特？”忒休斯问道。

    “也许是——也许不是。”纽特的声音变得低沉，而这次换他拉过忒休斯的手，让他自己好好感受自己那处是有多能出水。“但我现在比较想看你自己用这儿自慰。”

-TBC-


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *人物OOC OOC OOC  
> *富二代天然黑纽特Ax浪荡又纯情小明星哥O  
> *接受不了设定请速速离场 很泥 然后涉及Mpreg  
> *本章有产乳提及

    如果一定要用一个最不解风情的说法去形容忒休斯正在干的事儿，那现在的情景就像是在加油站自助加油一般，可纽特好歹辅修过一段时间的文学，也为此曾为难头疼过几个星期，现在那些咬文嚼字、遣词造句则终于派上了用场——他更加愿意将其比喻为蚌壳缓缓自然敲开一个口子的整个美妙过程，而美丽、珍贵的珍珠就隐匿其中，你能窥探其中一角。

    “也许我该送你一条珍珠项链。”纽特低语呢喃，粗粝的大手摁着忒休斯的脊骨的最后头，低头咬在他的大腿内侧，“很适合你。”实际上，纽特并没有期待对方的回复，毕竟忒休斯已经沉沦于放肆的情欲之中，平日里握着麦克风或是各种代言商品的漂亮的手正在自己的小穴里来回的抽插，腰部控制不住的摆动着，如同拨弄湖水的清波。他微微仰起头，喉结暴露出来，嘴巴里像是吞了颗枣子，含糊地呻吟着，来不及吞下的津液顺着嘴角缓缓流下滴在皮质的沙发上留下淫欲的罪证，性爱在此刻仿佛完整了一个真正的Omega。

    可忒休斯知道这还不够，他转过头，眼睛已经泛红，看上去委屈极了，瘪起嘴巴说：“我想要你，纽特。”——他想要纽特的阴茎与结，即使自尊心让他开不了口，但Omega现在已经离不开Alpha的性器了，忒休斯渴望成为一个真正的Omega，而这件事情他一个人做不成。

    他需要纽特。他需要自己的Alpha。

    纽特扶起忒休斯，从背后揽住他，啄着忒休斯的耳垂，顺延往下便是他的腺体，他的舌头一下又一下舔舐着忒休斯的腺体，粗糙的舌苔同粉嫩的肌肤直接触碰，让本就敏感的Omega打了个颤。“别玩了，纽特。”这时他倒是像那位更年长的情人，语气严厉。“可你明明就在颤抖、战栗，忒休斯，你永远骗不了我。”纽特听上去得意俏皮极了，开始玩弄忒休斯的乳头，不同于以前的触感，纽特明显能感受到指腹下小小的口，那儿也是条甬道，连同乳腺，而在之后的几个月里，这儿会慢慢肿起一个硬块，像是个满当当的包裹，里面会蕴含着即将诞生的婴儿所需的乳汁。

    “你知道母乳是什么颜色的嘛？”纽特问道，大拇指和食指揉捏着忒休斯的乳尖，他的指甲修的平整，可摁在乳头的软肉上还是如同电流流经。忒休斯的脑子已经不允许他除了想男性生殖器以外的东西了，他随口道：“……也许是白色的。”但很快，他连回答都做不到了，孕期中的身体让Omega对各方面的刺激都更加敏锐，忒休斯发出一声细长急促的尖叫，像是火车到站的鸣笛声，而他的胸前也顺势涌出两道淡黄色的液体。

    纽特并没有想到这件事情的发生，但他接受的很快，一如既往。纽特沾了点那新鲜的乳液，带着新鲜的奶味和一点点的铁锈味，抹在已经失神地忒休斯的嘴唇上。

    “忒休斯，你瞧，母乳是淡黄色的。”他笑着说道，随着那两道液体的流淌，忒休斯身下也泥泞的不行。“——精液才是白色的哦。”

 

-END-


End file.
